


【普奥】Blank Cheque

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 有和路人3P的明确描写
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【普奥】Blank Cheque

“你要多少钱？”基尔伯特问。  
这个昂贵的娼妓在圈子里不是个非同寻常的秘密，尽管没有明码标价，有心的人却都有机会参与这桩买卖。  
罗德里赫看了他一眼，没有想到基尔伯特也对这件事感兴趣，“你准备给多少？”他百无聊赖地笑着反问，“一元？一百？一万？十万？”  
在一阵沉默后，基尔伯特喝光了杯里最后的酒，撕掉了自己的伪装，他扯下一张支票，“你喜欢什么就填什么。”  
罗德里赫随意接过支票，瞥了一眼他的签字，“或许我应该公正地形容你的慷慨，但你究竟想要什么？使我完全变成你的？”  
“如果这是我的意图，你会填多少？”基尔伯特有点兴趣。  
当一种痛苦在意识中萌生时，罗德里赫撇下了他的问题，蓦地转头与坐在一旁的女郎对话，“介意告诉我您的名字吗？”  
女郎的视线转了过来，罗德里赫说，“我今晚非常幸运，因此想送您礼物。”他的喜悦看起来没有任何别扭，手指摩挲着那张精致的支票。  
空白的支票，比写着任何金额的支票看起来都更利落漂亮，上面落着一个斩钉截铁的名字，罗德里赫似乎准备让在场的路人都来分享他的幸运。。  
“什么礼物？”  
罗德里赫斟酌着他要送出什么，“威尼斯的月亮，杜波罗夫尼克的海岬，巴塞罗那的夕照，伏尔塔瓦河的归鸟。”  
他认真的神情表明只要这位女郎点一点头，就能得到一笔天降之财，以及财富背后的无限风光。  
基尔伯特猛地抓住他的手，点燃打火机烧掉了自己开出的那张支票，在火舌即将烫到罗德里赫的手指时，他伸手掐灭了火焰。  
零落的灰烬掉在吧台上，罗德里赫因这突然降下又无端失去的荒唐财富而看着他，半晌过后，罗德里赫自己写了一张支票来兑现已对那位女郎做出的承诺。  
他的高傲和绝望里依然透露着优雅。  
“你反悔得十分及时。”愉快的阴影弥漫在罗德里赫的眼中，他的笑声使人感到阵阵发寒，没有几个人能看到他这一面。  
基尔伯特绝不对人开出空白支票。  
财富意味着自由。他给不了罗德里赫漫无边际的自由，没人能做到这件事。但就在片刻前，他被驱使着将他的一切自由交给罗德里赫，以换取这个人，并被对方拒绝。  
“不要妄想把我给你的东西交给别人。”基尔伯特轻描淡写地告诉他，金属打火机被敲在桌子上，发出清脆的声响。  
罗德里赫似笑非笑地打量他，手指将成块的灰烬揉捻得更碎，“你享受着对我施加权力，而且无法容忍我消弭这件事。”  
任何意图都无法蒙蔽罗德里赫，除非他有意要将自己蒙蔽。基尔伯特对上他的视线，“你不愿意和我做生意，那我们下次见。”

罗德里赫很清楚这件事，如果他当时拿了基尔伯特的那张支票，他就能从一个经年噩梦的枷锁中解脱。除了基尔伯特，没有人出得起这个价钱，并且愿意为了他出这个价钱。  
正因如此他除了拒绝别无选择。  
几天之后，他接到一个熟悉的电话。他少年时被卖给了这个男人，然后被这个男人当作昂贵的资产租赁给别人。他后来得以挣脱那个地狱，是以变得令人沉醉为代价。老男人暗示他这次要带个朋友来玩玩。  
“最后一次吗？”罗德里赫不耐烦地问，“我要我的证件。”  
“只要你能让我们都满意。”  
出现的另一个人是基尔伯特。  
在开始之前，罗德里赫走进洗手间，机械性地在水流下清洗自己的双手，直到皮肤已经被搓洗得没有任何知觉，很快，他的舌头也遭受到了同样的待遇。  
罗德里赫脱去衣服，露出纤细的腰肢，淤黑的烫痕随处可见。  
性令他作呕。当他吃进那个男人的手指时，基尔伯特在一旁面无表情地看着他们。他的裤子已经滑落到脚踝，呼吸逐渐变成喘息，肥硕的手指在他的身体里令他感到很难受，指甲接触到敏感的地方，引起难以言喻的疼痛，他不自觉地发生挣扎。  
在没有耐心的扩张之后，老男人迫不及待地把性器塞了进去，以向客人显示这多么好用，罗德里赫攥紧了床头柜凸出的边缘，额头上渗出细密的汗水，大腿发颤，他的身体本能地拒绝去适应异物。  
罗德里赫很久没有过这样仿佛未经人事的反应，老男人脸色一沉，他非常不喜欢罗德里赫这副模样，更使他暴躁的是，他已经对邀请的客人夸下海口，现在罗德里赫千万不能使他颜面扫地。  
“装什么处子？”老男人气急败坏地准备采取某些措施来解决这件事。  
这时基尔伯特抬起罗德里赫的脸，罗德里赫眼角发红，一点反骨比任何春情更魅人，他朝着基尔伯特骂出两个字，滚开。  
此言一出，惩罚的手段就落到了罗德里赫身上，基尔伯特依然盯着他，罗德里赫终于逐渐屈服了下来，抽插带来的淫靡声音似乎在佐证他的淫骨，一旦他决定开始接受这件事，那你就看着吧，罗德里赫在喘息中破碎地笑了笑，“嗯啊...慢，慢一点...”他的声音仿佛承受不住过载的快感，腰不由自主向下沉。  
罗德里赫憎恨在性交中看着别人或是被人看着，除此之外，是谁在操他这件事不重要，就和身体里塞了把枪的感觉差不多，如果他会被这种事情伤害，那他早就该死了。  
可基尔伯特偏偏要看着他，眼前裤子的鼓胀非常醒目，如果在他身体里的是这根性器，罗德里赫意识模糊地想，塞满他的身体...  
在罗德里赫自己也没有察觉到的时候，他的眼角湿得令他很不舒服。  
罗德里赫用唇舌熟练地拉下拉链，主动去舔基尔伯特，布料很快被他的舌头洇湿，他身体发软，而对象太硬，隔靴搔痒式的接触只是徒增凌虐的冲动，罗德里赫撑着酸胀的骨头，但现在别人已经很难看出这件事，他的表现完全称得上是一个难得的尤物。  
基尔伯特能听到罗德里赫的气息随着被撞击的动作变得急促，甜腻的快感一丝丝从中溢出，无法不令人想到黏牙的糖浆。被濡湿的大腿根部使罗德里赫不自觉深吸了一口气，在他想夹紧双腿时，基尔伯特卡住他的下巴，嘴唇上的手指触感令罗德里赫腰腹一颤，下一刻基尔伯特就顶弄了进去。  
罗德里赫的口腔温度高得不正常。在被深吞的时候不应该注意这件事，罗德里赫不是喉咙浅的人，喉咙深处时不时发出磨人的呻吟，可能是被碾压到了敏感点，看来被做得很爽，基尔伯特听得心烦意躁，一把按住了罗德里赫的后脑，粗暴地捅得更深，要把那些呻吟全部扼死，刚才注意到的事情已经被抛到了九霄云外。  
“要不要试试一起进去？”占据了罗德里赫的人建议道。  
但一个比这疯狂的提议更疯狂的猜测出现在基尔伯特脑海里。  
如果他现在亲吻罗德里赫，罗德里赫可能会死。  
为了验证这个可怕的直觉，他抓住罗德里赫的头发，俯下身去，越来越清晰地在罗德里赫的眼睛里看到自己的身影。  
罗德里赫僵住了，瞳孔突然涣散，然后失去了意识。

醒来的时候，罗德里赫迷迷糊糊地感觉自己全身烫得要命。  
身上的疼痛很难被忽视，以至于一开始罗德里赫都没有察觉到有人在往他身上擦拭药膏，过了更久才察觉到自己被人抱在怀里。  
“他呢？”罗德里赫提不起太多精神。  
基尔伯特放下药膏，答非所问，“这是我家。”  
“那我要回去了。”  
他一动作就牵扯起炸开的不适，他的呻吟听起来更像是哀鸣，基尔伯特吻上去之后没有遇到任何反抗。当基尔伯特索求完自己需要的吻后，正在发烧的罗德里赫蜷缩在被子里，连手指都懒得动一下，“你不做吗？”  
“没人对病人感兴趣。”  
罗德里赫几乎不加遮掩地任由目光追随着基尔伯特的身影，无精打采地问，“那你对昨天晚上满意吗？”  
基尔伯特差点被认真地激怒了。罗德里赫是一个噩梦，一场安静醒目的悲剧，对于世界的定数有着超乎常人的理解。  
“我说不出我爱你，因为你一点也不愿意对我坦诚，但你对我很重要，这件事我完全确定。”基尔伯特说。  
罗德里赫迟滞了几秒，嘶哑的笑声里带着讽意和疯狂，“很可惜，我不需要任何新的情人了。”多少人为此恨他，又无法逃离他带来的厄运，他周身都充满毁灭性。  
这个不知道多少次被迫取悦别人的人，如果你跟他提起爱这个可怕的字眼，他会感到当他去爱一个人的时候只能像赤子一样稚嫩。唯有从孑然一身中他才能找到庇护。他在爱中感到被羞辱，只有恨才能赋予他酣畅淋漓的快感。他从未想过从这种处境中逃脱。  
“我需要。”基尔伯特漫不经心地说。  
“索求一些不可能存在的东西，你可真是浪漫。”  
“我就是你，你会对自己所做的一切，我都会对你做。”基尔伯特面容上蒙着喜怒无常的阴影，“我能原谅你，也能摧毁你，你为什么不试试成为你自己的情人？”  
即使罗德里赫依然浑身没有一点力气，他也感到自己不得不立刻离开。

老男人没过几天就离奇暴毙了，名义上是他养子的罗德里赫成为了一大笔财富的继承人。  
基尔伯特第一次来到罗德里赫继承的这座宅邸。上次罗德里赫把一个小挂坠盒落在了基尔伯特家，基尔伯特来将东西交还给他，却被人拦下了。  
“这是我的人。”罗德里赫对阻拦基尔伯特的人示意道，他拉起基尔伯特的手，将异样的目光甩在身后。  
“原来你说得出来这些话。”基尔伯特言语中带着几分惊讶，听不出是故意还是由衷。  
“我什么话都说得出来。”  
“但我不是你的。”  
罗德里赫闻言甩开他。  
“你必须把手放在我手上。”基尔伯特告诉他，“否则我就会走丢。”  
“你打开这个盒子看过吗？”罗德里赫没来由地问他。  
基尔伯特投去难以理解的目光， “我怎么可能做这种事？”  
罗德里赫笑出了声，基尔伯特可以找别人来一起玩弄他，看来擅自打开他的盒子是比玩弄他更严重更违背基尔伯特原则的事情。  
他们继续往里走，整座建筑保持着寒气森森的一尘不染，一切都被笼罩在白霜之中，长廊的墙上挂着一把非常漂亮的小提琴，连基尔伯特也忍不住驻足，“这是用来取悦你的吗？”  
被省略的主语躲不过罗德里赫的耳朵，他心不在焉地笑，“是啊，只要我想要，任何东西都应当被用来取悦我。”  
“我能看看吗？”  
“当然，它就是为了被人把玩而被取下来的。”  
基尔伯特随手拿下了小提琴，“在这座建筑起火的时候才应该把它取下来。”他的手指从琴木上抚摸而过，眼前浮现出演奏者如何运用手臂肌肉，手指在琴首上颤动，身体在音乐的迷狂支配中合着节奏起伏。  
罗德里赫按住那把琴，打破了他的目光。  
罗德里赫应当庆幸他现在手里拿着他不愿意轻易毁坏的乐器。看着那双眼睛时，基尔伯特心想。  
在露天游泳池里，基尔伯特游了几个来回，等到完全冷静下来时，他像鲸鱼一样从水里浮出来，月光照在他身上波光粼粼，他发现罗德里赫注视着他，好像一直在这么做。  
尽管两人之间隔着相当清晰的距离，罗德里赫依然后退了一步。他病入膏肓，他所做的一切都是不可救药徒劳无功。颤抖的温柔情绪因为焦虑和失望而一分为二。茫茫夜空压在城市之上，空气中弥漫着潮湿的降雨预兆，好像即将发生什么。  
“我们来玩一个游戏吧。”基尔伯特对他说。  
其实罗德里赫现在不想做任何将使他不能继续看着基尔伯特的事情，他的回答只是顺其自然的，“什么游戏？”  
“我们现在各自给对方写一张纸条，等到今天分别之后再看。”  
罗德里赫不太听到有人用这么聪明的方式提出分别，于是他接受了这个邀请。  
罗德里赫想了很久，不知道写什么，最后想画一个笑脸，然而他没有学过画画，尽管只是寥寥几笔，成品看起来依然和他想象的不太一样，他添了几笔，想改一下线条，结果越来越丑。他把纸像茶包一样折了起来，递给了基尔伯特。  
基尔伯特哂笑，在离开之前问他，“你希望我拆了它吗？”  
“别拆。”罗德里赫真心地说。  
“但你的确给我写了点什么吧？”基尔伯特心存侥幸。  
罗德里赫不说话了，基尔伯特忿忿地看着他，“你对我太坏了，你最好记着这件事。”  
只剩一个人的时候，罗德里赫借着花园微弱的灯光读基尔伯特的纸条，上面写着“如何度过一天”，只是这句话就让他手指有些发抖。  
纸上写着起床吃早餐，然后是一串通向一个地方的交通方式，道路名字和距离都写得很清楚，像一份交通导航，你应当在早晨吃早餐，但可以在任何时间来找我。  
罗德里赫盯着那字迹看了很久，看得字母都开始变得模糊，一条蛇爬进他的血管，在他皮肤底下发痒。

他去了基尔伯特所举行的宴会，因为人们都传闻基尔伯特今晚要宣布自己和有权有势的A家长女订婚的消息。  
众目睽睽之下，罗德里赫走到他面前，一字一句地问他，“你想和我结婚吗？”  
四周一片哗然，只是罗德里赫太阳穴嗡嗡作响，沙哑的呼吸声与震耳欲聋的心跳吞噬了任何其他声音。  
基尔伯特注视着他，清晰地告诫他，“我从来没有表现过想和你结婚的意愿。”  
他曾经提供的契约关系是另一种契约关系，而且罗德里赫已经拒绝了，现在却出尔反尔，要求得更多。  
罗德里赫承认他说得对，但依然要听到确切的答案，“那么现在呢？你想吗？”  
基尔伯特对罗德里赫的无礼和命运表现出漠不关心，他没有立刻发火已经是仁至义尽，这是个人尽皆知的丑闻不代表这能被曝光在大众面前，任何同性传闻都仍被认为有损名誉，结婚更会引起严重的侮辱，尤其对象是罗德里赫，这个一旦被提及就伴随着意味深长的笑的名字。  
“我明白了。”罗德里赫说。  
在离开会场之前，罗德里赫没有留意到身后熙熙攘攘的人群压低的惊呼声，也就没有看到基尔伯特如何追上他，他没有做好准备接受猛烈的冲撞力，幸而下一秒对方的臂弯避免了他失去平衡。  
基尔伯特的力度里带着愤怒，但下一秒他几乎立刻感受到温柔的抚摸落在他的脸颊上，尽管他不太同意，基尔伯特依然在不断亲吻他，“我们现在就去结婚。”  
“你——”  
基尔伯特没有听完他的话，用嘴唇覆盖了所有多余的考虑。四周响起不间断的闪光灯的声音。  
“我没有准备戒指。”在车上，基尔伯特告诉罗德里赫这件事。  
“我准备了。”罗德里赫拉过基尔伯特的手，想给他求婚的对象戴上戒指，但他的手颤抖得厉害，试了好几次才成功，终于戴好之后，他用心端详了片刻，低下头缓慢地亲吻基尔伯特的手指，脸颊贴在他手背上，久久没有任何动作。  
这似乎是确保噩梦结束的简单方式，他得以幸存，从过往的囚禁里摆脱出来，重新开始新的生活。罗德里赫再也不能等待了，几乎感到头晕目眩。  
他们在酒店里一起待了三天，他们溶解在黑暗里，膝盖抵着膝盖，夜风吹在对方脸上显得非常好看，火焰从威士忌上烧过，嘴唇边停留着过重的呼吸，基尔伯特一遍又一遍地确认他们要结婚。  
直到最后一天，在基尔伯特去楼下的短短半个小时里，罗德里赫消失不见了，只在桌子上给他留了一张字条。  
“这次我觉得应该给你写点什么。”

一场闹剧落下帷幕之后，基尔伯特似乎当这件事完全没有发生过，媒体对罗德里赫的妄加猜测，他也不做任何干预。  
但在最毫无预备的时候，他又一次感觉到了罗德里赫的目光。  
距离那场闹剧已经过去了两个月，基尔伯特第一反应不知道是该对他冷漠还是皱眉。也许这是在犯错，但是他们都没有排斥，他的手紧紧地按在他手上，他加深这个亲吻，安静的叹息坠入胃中。  
基尔伯特有太多情绪想要发泄，鲜血涌上他的大脑，但他只是悲哀地保持沉默，不知道应该偏爱哪一种情绪。  
他仍想要做最后一次尝试。  
“我不知如何去爱。”基尔伯特带着一种报复的心情说，“我伤害你，令你失望，不打算理解你，可能违背你的意愿强暴你，这样你能放心和我在一起吗？”  
他毫不无辜，他的爱畸形极端，从他被罗德里赫困住的第一眼起，他就决心变成这样的人。但当他说出这番话时，他知道自己的意图已经被扭曲了。  
罗德里赫愤怒地笑了，“你怜悯我？！这种居高临下纡尊降贵的姿态是不是令你感觉很良好？”  
“是的，你可怜透顶！”基尔伯特越说越恼，“你为什么要出现在我面前？你为什么不选择在我看不到的地方死？难道这不是你本来的意图吗？现在你既不愿意去死，也不愿意让自己解脱。你问我是否怜悯你的样子可悲到极点！”  
他像怜悯他自己一样怜悯罗德里赫。罗德里赫可能在对他的爱里憎恨自己，却可能在对他的恨里对自己稍加珍惜。  
他难道比罗德里赫有更多选择权？罗德里赫从来不在他身上寻求爱，似乎生怕发现他爱得太好，更显得自己残缺。  
罗德里赫宁愿去按照自己的认知去强迫基尔伯特和他在一起，也不要被基尔伯特说服，但在最后，想到他们真的将以生死宣誓的前一天，他落荒而逃。  
基尔伯特是他生命里的一个意外，一个与生俱来的意外，基尔伯特富有力量以至于可以选择让步，他比其他任何人更完美地带给他伤害。但罗德里赫没有这个选择。  
如果他连拒绝他真正想要的东西的机会都没有，他会难以活下去。而当他真的拒绝时，他所面临的是另一种末路。  
可是他偏偏还想在离开之前最后看基尔伯特一眼。  
“很好。”罗德里赫缓缓地点头，“你转过身去吧。”  
基尔伯特压抑的所有愤怒都在这一刻爆发了，“如果你想惩罚自己，就把你自己交给我！深渊和死亡与我相比不值一提！如果你想报复任何敌人，你就留在我身边！”  
如果你想得到一个人的爱，你只需要睁开眼睛看看现实。

罗德里赫终于失去了理智，对方所展现出的无所不能将他逼到了崩溃的边缘，基尔伯特好像想伤害他就能伤害他，想救赎他就能救赎他，他才是他在这个世界上最大的敌人。他笑得喘不上气，笑声中逐渐失去了可被控制的部分，思想不知开始逸散到了何处。  
察觉到异样的基尔伯特残忍地抓住他，开始禁锢他的理智，逼迫他思考，威胁他做出选择。基尔伯特的嫉妒心绝不允许癔症夺走他。  
“你希望我怎样杀了你？”基尔伯特充满迷惑性地开口问他，“对我而言，用刀是最好的，你的血会流得到处都是，充满这张床，充满这个房间，你会无处不在，杀了你的感觉将永远留在我手上，但这对你而言太痛苦了...”  
“用枪支更加干脆利落，确保最正确的压力和轨道，一枚子弹就能完事，我保证你会是我杀的最后一个人，杀得最漂亮的一个，但我不想看到你的脸被毁...”  
“还是让我用手扼住你的喉咙，掐着你的脉搏直到停止，我会是留在你瞳孔里最后的人...”  
这个愿景把罗德里赫说服了。  
基尔伯特咬住他的皮肤，牙齿深入血肉，手指探上他的小腹，像阴影一样笼罩在他身上，他要把他切割开来，看清他所有的血管和纹理，破除他使他着迷的妖术，基尔伯特分开他的双腿，迫使他的身体出卖他自己，做临死前的自白。  
转瞬即逝的痛苦，嘴唇的按压牵动潜伏在皮肤下的瘀伤，罗德里赫失去了对身体的支配，他的喉咙被卡住了...在疯狂的喘息中，泪水滴落在他脸颊。  
世人玩弄他、取悦他、嘲讽他、从心底里鄙夷他。  
从来没有人为他流过眼泪，哭得像瞳孔破碎了一样。  
太不像话了。在朦胧的视线中，罗德里赫意识不清地挣扎，为什么是你？  
为什么偏偏是你呢？  
他按着基尔伯特的手，想去蹭基尔伯特的脸颊，那湿润的泪水成了他在这个世界上能找到的最后的解药，“你别哭...”他像个做错事的孩子，“别哭...”  
罗德里赫的身体一次又一次被灌入某种液体，基尔伯特好像要把这个空荡荡的容器装满，从内到外把他搅得天翻地覆，可是基尔伯特哭得更厉害了，他在罗德里赫的身体里，狠狠地挤压最脆弱的部分，把罗德里赫乱咬得不成样子，最后又想用粗暴的吻把罗德里赫完全包裹起来，他现在所做的事情和那些人对罗德里赫做的有什么区别？  
他疯狂地感到他在同时使他们俩灭亡。  
罗德里赫颤抖不已，身体里仿佛被塞满了刀刃，他在恍惚间感到自己马上就会死去，一种比情欲更强烈的欲望使他急不可耐地往基尔伯特身上缠，把对方的性器像刃完完全全埋在自己血肉的最深处，剜去他一身腐烂的部分...他完全地融化在基尔伯特的体温下，灭顶的欢愉和极致的痛苦将他投入鼎沸的烈火...  
“你有过那种恐怖的经历吗？”基尔伯特死死地搂着他，“有一个人，你知道他对你而言比生存还重要，可是谁都没和你打过招呼，就擅自把他变得千疮百孔...”  
“你不知道究竟谁是罪魁祸首，于是开始感到一切都可疑，一切都可恨，连他也变得无比碍眼...”  
“你肯定没有...你不可能像我爱你一样爱过谁...”  
罗德里赫除了呼吸什么都做不到。  
我在水里看着岸上的你，我在死里看着鲜活的你，我对你是绝症的人渴求时间，你又怎能知道这爱给了我多少绝望？  
...

挂坠盒里放着一块扭曲的灰烬，罗德里赫骨子里觉得这是不属于他的东西，因此留在了身边。  
灰烬被碾碎在酒中，罗德里赫喝了一口，然后递给基尔伯特。  
从此那就永远是他的了。


End file.
